There is known a lower portion structure of a vehicle front body portion that disperses a load of a front collision, that is inputted to a front side member, to a tunnel member via an inner torque box, and disperses the load to a rocker rail via an outer torque box (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2005-162144). Further, a vehicle front portion structure is known in which a hollow structural body, whose cross-sectional shape in plan view is lattice-shaped, is disposed for impact absorption between left and right front side members such that dependence on front side members regarding the impact absorption performance at the time of a front collision is lowered (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2009-51250).
Moreover, there is known a method of manufacturing an automobile in which the vehicle body lower portion frame is divided into front, center and rear portions, and, after assembling functional parts to the respective frames, the entirety thereof are joined (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 5-246349). Further, a vehicle body skeleton structure is known in which a front skeleton module that includes a front suspension and a rear skeleton module that includes a rear suspension are joined (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2006-111076). Still further, there is known a structure that assembles a radiator tank module, to which an accelerator pedal, a brake pedal and the like are assembled, from an engine room to the vehicle body (see, for example, Japanese Patent Application National Publication No. 2001-500817).